


UnderHostage

by NightmareLone1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tiggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLone1/pseuds/NightmareLone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the ground monsters plot and plan their revenge over the human world above, vowing to destroy them. When Raven falls down in search of her sister Frisk, new opportunities open up leading to the monster race roaming free. Will they succeed or fail in the redemption of monster kind? </p><p>(Underfell characters belong to their rightful owners. UnderHostage is my own take on the monster world getting revenge. That is mine and I claim it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> (There will be language and graphic scenes throughout the story. If you don't like it don't read it there will be warnings in each chapter at the beginning. Enjoy)

Dark why is it always dark? Shadows and evil always greeted me when my eyes shut. Sleep was never peaceful, but tonight everything seemed off. Walking through the pitch black room it seemed to be endless. The only light around me was myself, the inky black along the walls of an endless hallways moved and shifted with each step.

“Where am I?” I whispered out looking around. My voice echoing in the dark returning to me as a bone chilling whisper. I shuddered stopping turning to look back at where I had just been biting my lip. Everything was the same, always the same. My mind never gave me hope, for it was always dark. Shaking my head, I moved forward emerald eyes shooting wide when my foot landed, the sounds of squishing moved to my ears. Trying to move my foot I couldn’t, the substance tar like, sludge encasing the bare skin. I reached to try a pull my leg only to be stopped the sound of chuckling rushed through the space causing my body to freeze. Lifting my head my body started to shake trying to twist to look around. 

“The fu….,” my voice trailed off feeling the warm inky tar creep up my body latching onto both feet keeping me from moving. 

“Look at the poor flesh trapped within?” there it was the deep glitching voice spoke up through the space. The smooth voice manly and harsh the sound etching towards me, wrapping around me like a vice. I turned my head trying to spot anything that would alert me to the presence. Movement from the corner of my vision made me tense as a tentacle of tar launched forward wrapping around my neck, a horse yelp being pulled from my lungs. My arms moved to pull at it only to be encased within the sludge creeping up along my body now encasing the entire bottom half of me. My hands struggling to free themselves body seeming to burn the exposed skin on fire from the heat. 

“Now no need for that sweet thing,” the voice spoke again, getting closer. The tentacle around my neck tightening ever so slightly causing me to gasp out eyes shooting open as I finally spotted it. Red eyes glowed a good couple feet from my form. The shadowed shape slinking forward towards me, shape melting within the darkness of my mind, using it as cover. Was this a demon? 

“You seem worried,” the voice chuckled beginning to twist as the tentacle tightened again, “You should be,” the red eyes flashed a brilliant crimson. There was a low growl being emitted the sludge around me beginning to vibrate. I tried to speak up to cry out in a panic when another tentacle shot out of the darkness slapping across my mouth clamping down, forcing me to stop in that pursuit. I watched in total horror as the figure moved closer seeming to slink around me voice speaking into my ear, warm breath upon the flesh.

“Below the ground where monsters are found a little human plays in an uncharted playground,” the voice hypnotic, alluring as it spoke to me. My body trying to struggle as the tar continued to climb reaching my midsection clamping down around my body like a vice unable to break free. What did he mean by underground and monsters? What was about this little human? Confusion shimmered within the green depths causing the demon behind me to chuckle the glitching caused me to shiver as it moved to stand just out of reach red eyes glowing starring into me. 

“Pity you don’t understand. Your sister claims you are the smart one,” the glowing seemed to be replaced disappearing entirely. Though I jolted hearing the voice behind me once more, “She was wrong,” it snickered tightening the coils around my neck and mouth. Tears sprang to my eyes finally seeming to understand. 

My sister had disappeared two days ago from our so called home. Living in a box didn’t really consist of being called a home. I couldn’t go to the police to report her missing, we were runaways. The orphanage might still be looking for us to get us back, although I am legally not owned by the state anymore I couldn’t leave Frisk on her own. I couldn’t, I would never. I thought the women from the orphanage had found us and taken Frisk back. Now I saw the truth this demon spoke of the underground, and if what he had just said was true then she was in more danger then I thought. All those stories about the underground about the monsters who lurk there underneath Mt Ebott. I let out a struggling breath as the coils of death wrapped around my neck becoming tighter. Black circles appeared on the edges of my vision as the tar rose to my neck cutting off any intake of breath. 

“Struggle. Go on and struggle. How pathetic you look. Its ok to give in flesh. The underground calls to you so go on and give in. Find us… find her… come on… we’re waiting….,” the voice twisted letting out a haunting chuckle that rippled through the space entering into my ears. I tried to move to fight the wave that was threatening to overtake me. My vision blurred and the dark void swallowed me whole. 

Screaming awake I fell over causing my temporary shelter to fall over. I groaned hitting the pavement scratching up my shoulder. I lifted my head a flashlight shown on my face watching as spit landed beside my form.

“Get out of here hoodlum,” the rough voice spoke. I covered my eyes trying to see, it was probably a police officer. I started to stand up only for his hand to reach out grasping ahold of me. I let out a low growl, this was not what I wanted to happen right now. I had to go get Frisk, she was in danger. I shuddered thinking about that demon, was he from the underground a ghost? My thoughts were snapped back to reality feeling the flashlight hit my side.

“I’m talking to you girl,” the officers voice practically shouting in my ear causing me to jump. His grip tightened onto me, “Now what do we have here hum? The runaway kidnapper,” he chuckled putting pressure on my hands causing me to wince. 

“Wait what?” I asked tilting my head to look at him only for the flashlight to go off shinning directly in my eyes causing me to yelp out. 

“Kidnapping is a crime. Looks like you are going to jail huh? Where is your sister then? Did you kill her? Torture her? Oh the judge will have a field day with you,” he chuckled feeling him shift behind me. He was reaching for his belt probably trying to reach his hand cuffs. My eyes shot open watching the predawn light shine on the mountain in front of me. Mt Ebott standing so proudly and yet a bacon of terror as well as a stunning example of the earth. I couldn’t go to jail I had to get Frisk, this was my only chance. I twisted kicking out catching the man in his groin snickering before taking off as fast as my legs could carry me. Through the alleyways and up the hill, green grass crunched under my shoes as I ran. Wind whipped past my face hot breath rolled from my lips taking in oxygen into my waiting lungs, needing to push me forward. Yelling echoed behind me, curses, anger, words of hate all thrown my way. A no-good killer, child kidnapper, murder, runaway, hoodlum, scum, all echoed within my ears. I continued up towards the mountain I couldn’t stop there was no way I was letting them catch me. Turning my head back to see if anyone was following me I tripped. Rolling down a large circular hole in the ground. Down…. Down…. Down into the underground I had always feared from the midnight stories told over and over again. Now I had to be brave, though looking down I had to make sure I didn’t die first. Jagged rocks formed in my outer vision the ground racing towards me wanting to pull me down quicker towards death. Though there was one spot I couldn’t help but smile all the flowers were yellow and I landed on it just in time. 

“Shit!” I shouted rolling colliding with one of the large boulders hearing a snap. I tilted my head back letting out a cry of pain. I winced shaking my head frowning trying to stand up putting pressure down on my hand to push me up off of the floor only to cry out. Staring down at my right wrist I noticed the awkward angle and wanted to gag. The bone was jutting out a bit to the side, off center. A low whimper came from me moving my other hand ripping apart my shirt using it to wrap around the broken bits of my wrist. 

“Oh holy fucking shit mother of god!” I screeched out pain filled emerald eyes trying to get the bits of bone back into place wincing with ever movement. A shiver ran up my spine goosebumps spiking up through me. Finally, I staggered to get up tilting my head backwards to stare up at the hole frowning eyes narrowing. Sounds of people echoed downwards but I couldn’t even see their shapes; no nothing, hearing them vanish. No-one was foolish enough to fall down this hole on purpose, no one dared. Turning my head my feet moving me forward through the half lit cave, it seemed almost unnatural. The cavern walls lit up in the center was a clearing where a spot light shown but nothing was there. No nothing appeared what was this? I circled the spot placing my useful hand to try and see what this was. No heat, no force field, no it was just a weird patch of light. Huh? Something shuffled in the distance and I whipped around trying to locate the noise biting my lip not sure what was actually down here. I let out a yelp taking a few steps back seeing a frog like creature its eyes glowed tilting a bit tongue licking its lips. The sound of smacking reached my ears and chills ran up my spine. It looked like a mutant frog! 

“Ribbit,” it seemed to speak as if trying to talk. No this wasn’t right; frogs couldn’t speak I must have hit my head. That was the only explanation; right? Emerald skin reflected the light of the cavern eyes seeming to trail my figure before a loud ribbit tore from its lips echoing across the cavern. Soon it was joined by another loud ribbit and then another a chorus of sound reverberating through the area making me wince back hitting a boulder but I didn’t run, where would I go? I didn’t know what or where I would go. Most certainly didn’t want to go near the frog thing. Soon the cave became deathly silent, still. Tension ran through the air, horrifying calm wrapping around me as a low chuckle moved through the air. Standing in the shadows an eye of red glowed, a single eye flaming and burning with a rage and malice I have ever seen. Though as the creature moved forward the fear built inside of me, but also curiosity. This thing was a skeleton, short and stocky and yet somehow taller than me. His other eye socket voided and black the wicked look on its face twisting with each step. 

“Another fleshy human huh?” it spoke the voice deep, smooth, almost alluring. It lifted a single boney finger wagging it in a tsking motion, “You know your kind isn’t welcomed here,” the voice twisted darkening with each breath pulled forth from its body. I couldn’t move trapped between this creature and the boulder behind me.

“Please I’m looking for my sister,” I spoke wanting to sound strong not exactly wanting to look tough either, “She has been missing and I think she is here,” I bit my lip watching the skeleton freeze the magic held within its eye flashed before fading out. White irises were replaced in both sockets his form glitching forward until right in front of me. I let out a gasp unable to move as his hand grasped onto my broken wrist making me scream out. 

“Hum your sister huh?” it spoke releasing my wrist giving a hearty chuckle staring at my form up and down. 

“Sans?” a surprised voice spoke up. My head snapped up trying to break away moving past the skeleton to see Frisk. Her eyes glowed in shock but also relief as she ran to me throwing her arms around me.

“Raven!” she squeaked nuzzling up against me. I felt tears spring to my eyes holding her close with my good arm keeping her close.

“I thought I lost you. What happened to you? Are you ok? Don’t you ever do that again,” I scolded kissing her forehead noticing her change of clothes. Dark black and red striped shirt, her dark black pants and a chain choker around her neck. I pulled back looking at her total shock at the difference in her, the shadows that crossed her face made me want to shiver feeling a bony hand wrap around my shoulder flinging me backwards away from my sister’s form. A protective growl erupted from the skeleton.

“Sans its ok. She is my sister,” Frisk spoke a small pout on her face though her eyes never left me. She took in a breath, “It seems I have a lot to tell you but really we should get your hand looked at,” she nodded her head. 

“My….,” my voice trailed off chewing on the inside of my cheek watching this Sans character this monster stood close to my sister as if keeping her from me. I staggered to keep myself standing not wanting to collapse, I wasn’t weak. I blinked frowning, “We are not done talking yet though. You have a lot of explaining to do,” I rolled my eyes. I heard her giggle a feeling of dread spread through me, was this even my sister? She looked like her but the way she acted, this wasn’t the kind hearted girl I helped try and raise. What had these creatures done to my innocent sister? 

“Come on I’m sure the others would love to meet you. Wont they Sans,” Frisk spoke smirking a bit her hair hiding her face as she turned to start walking out of the cave. Leaving Sans and I alone for a few moments watching the flames return to his eye. His wicked glare moved across his face not bothering to move an inch forward.

“Oh they will enjoy it,” the look on his face caused utter panic to move through my body. I walked forward after my sister moving past Sans his golden tooth flashed catching the light in the cave making it shine. I moved faster not sure what to think of any of this. I watched my sister her movements strong, never failing as she walked through the snow outside. The walk as silent as the flurry around us. This wasn’t what I was expecting, if these were the monsters in the underground weren’t they evil? What had they done to her mind? Was she even still Frisk anymore?

“Raven stop staring like that,” Frisk spoke up finally breaking the silence. Her body tensed moving stray hair behind her ear. I shivered at the tone, how cold it was, colder than the wind around us. I stopped watching her turn to face me her features hardened making me take a step back in horror.

“Frisk…. What?” I asked seeing her like this frightened me. Through everything I tried to keep her happy and smiling. I never wanted to see her without that beautiful smile on her face but right now this person in front of me looked nothing like her. Nothing like that happy child I tried so hard to protect. In the span of what two days she had changed; shifted into a creature behind a mask of skin. 

“Just stop. I will tell you when the others are present. Besides you don’t know how things work down here. Don’t worry you will,” Frisk smirked looking past me causing my body to shake. I turned my head watching the skeleton behind me chuckle shaking his head. My fists clenched anger bubbling over, what had they done to her. I let out a yelp feeling a hand shove me forward towards Frisk who was already walking towards a town. The welcome sign had been ripped apart, broken. The welcome crossed out by what looked like claw marks. The paint faded almost translucent but I could faintly read the name, Snowdin. Huh fitting name looking at the falling snow around us. Though I didn’t know how that was possible. We were underground right? 

“Well look what fell down here another fleshy human,” a voice spoke out. I whipped my head to the side spotting a smaller monster it had no arms. It actually looked more like a dinosaur then a monster. The voice let out a chuckle turning its head to look at Frisk giving her a small smile nodding his head, “Did you catch her?” he asked.

“Nah Sans found her. She is my sister if you can believe it. Raven meet Monster Kid. Kid this is Raven,” Frisk flipped her hair behind her as she introduced the two of us. I bit my lip looking at the monster who scoffed rolling his eyes pushing himself off of the building he was leaning against.

“Your sister huh? Well that’s interesting now isn’t it. She looks a lot older then you,” his eyes trailed over my form. Now that was uncomfortable feeling eyes roaming over my body feeling more exposed than ever. I wanted to cover myself hearing Frisk laugh.

“Ok that’s enough we gotta go. I will see you later we have some lava rock skipping to do remember that,” Frisk nodded her head before beginning to walk away once more. I could hear chuckling as we continued snow seeming to stop clearing away as we approached a house making me stop. I didn’t want to move any further, was this where Frisk was living? It looked like a regular timber house but something about it made me want to back away. The air around this entire world was tense and suspenseful. Every corner of this realm felt like it held a secret, a threat, an enemy awaiting for the moment to strike. Frisk threw open the door calling out that she was home another voice responded, the booming sound made me want to turn around and run. 

“What’s wrong human? Hum? Come on,” Sans spoke up grasping ahold of the back of my shirt yanking me up off of the ground tossing me inside making me trip and fall. Holding my broken wrist close to my chest letting out an ooff. 

“What the fuck is this Sans?” the booming voice grew closer the anger dripped from it like venom. Enticing to be taken down knowing full well it would kill me in a heartbeat. I shuddered not wanting to look, but my eyes shot wide in horror what was this devilish world I was now in?


	2. The Bubble Bursts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foul language. Hope you all are enjoying this. Cant wait to go further into this just wait next few chapters will be out shortly!

There was a slam as the door was shut. 

“This is my sister Papyrus. She fell down looking for me… apparently,” Frisk spoke up she was sitting down on the couch her body so relaxed even as the air around started to suffocate me. I was trying hard not to panic watching another monster come into view. His features absolutely terrifying. The skeleton taller than the other, his skull had scratches and cracks around the perfect pearly white. His jaw jagged looking like shark teeth. His red eyes glowed within their sockets as he stared down at my form. His black and red armor caught the glow of the light making my form shudder. 

“Sister huh?” his voice caused me to quake. The anger held within the face, the creature just radiated fury. His red gloved hand shot out grasping onto my shirt lifting me up pulling me closer to him, the monster snickered watching me quiver. His bones started to rattle as he laughed the sound waves rushed through my body. His free hand moved the boney phalanges trailed down my features across my cheek the claw like fingers still sharp underneath the cloth. Turning my face to the side his hand clenched around my chin forcing me to stare directly at him, pulling a gasp from my lungs.

“What do we call you human? Hum?” Papyrus asked his nonexistent brow seemed to crease not getting an immediate response. The force on my face tightened now a squeal was taken from my body lungs heaving and body tensing. I was trying to hold back my fear, how did Frisk live in this world? 

“I asked you a question human. I expect an answer,” his voice rocked my body. The intense look on his skull wrapped around my form, the air causing me to gasp for breath trying to inflate my lungs. If I didn’t answer would he do something to me? Hurt me? Kill me? 

“Raven…my…my name is Raven,” I struggled to breath, to keep myself relaxed. Laughter roared through the air as my body dropped to the floor wincing. The sounds sinking into me, not only where the monsters laughing at me but Frisk as well her twinkling laughter seemed out of place but just as dark. The melody it created was a harsh lullaby singing a dying child to sleep. A shudder went through me as anger and sadness rifted together inside of me. What had they done to her? 

“So where is everyone Papyrus? I thought they were coming over tonight?” Frisk asked stretching her head tilted slightly a small pout crossed her face. Her voice cutting through the laughter drawing the attention towards her. 

“Soon my dear,” Papyrus’s voice had shifted soothed as he made his way towards her. A subtle coo to his voice dripping with acid. His gloved hand ruffled her hair causing her to giggle, what the actual fuck was going on here? I wanted to scream out wanting to find the answers I so desperately seeked. My gaze flickered between the three of them, the haunting gazes like predators and I the prey. A fresh target the feeling inside caused me to bite down on my lip. I jumped hearing the door swing open, or well more like slammed. Causing the entire building to rumble as a fish like women walked inside followed by a yellow looking dinosaur creature. My eyes seemed to bulge out of my head as Frisk stood up running over past the two hugging tightly onto a goat looking monster. 

“Hello my child. Look at you, red suits you doesn’t it?” the female monster spoke, her voice like a melody too sickly sweet though as she picked my sister up holding her close.  
“And who is this?” I let out a cry as my foot was gripped onto my body lifted into the air now upside down. Clutching my wrist to my body I tried to keep my shirt down not wanting it to revel any skin afraid they would find a weakness.

“Undyne that’s my sister,” Frisk spoke giggling tilting her head,” Go ahead sister and introduce yourself now that the others are here,” she wiggled out of the monster’s arms walking back over to the couch sitting. Papyrus stood beside her form his shadow crossed her the look made me shudder.

“Raven…. My name is Raven and as Fr…Frisk mentioned I am her sister,” I tried so hard to not stutter feeling the grip slack before I was dropped to the floor head hitting the hardwood letting out a groan. Looking upward hearing the fish called Undyne growl her gaze twitching red hair whipped around as she stared at my sister.

“So that means I can’t strangle the soul out of them then,” Undyne grumbled crossing her arms over her chest turning to flash me a look.

“No sorry Undyne. Oh and Alphys I see that look no dissecting ok,” Frisk shook her head smirking a bit letting out a giggle. The feeling of dread washed over me sitting up wincing keeping the broken wrist close. I eyed the yellow looking dinosaur as it moved closer, the swirling eyes caused me to question if she could even see. Her clawed hand shot outward grasping onto my broken one causing me to cry out in pain.  


“Aw…. Its… its broken,” Alphys spoke frowning starting to play with the broken pieces inside the skin causing my body to convulse in agony. She smirked tugging at my form to bring me closer examining the hand.

“Hear the crunching of the tiny fragments of the carpals? The broken fragments of the radius and ulna?” Alphys smirked the swirling of her eyes staring down at my wrist. I tried to pull my hand away only for her to grip tightly around it causing me to scream bones crunching together underneath the skin. 

“Leave the darling child alone,” the voice seemed to break through the room. My hand pulled from the crazed lunatic into a soft furry paw. The warmth felt good against my skin, the kind gesture almost unsettling in this atmosphere. Looking up at the mother like monster caused me to tense the crazed almost possessive look shown within those yellowing eyes, the red irises glowed into mine. I relaxed as something calming took hold of my body, heat raged within my wrist. It burned but in a good way as bones healed changing and fixing. The magic a brilliant green color moved across my skin being absorbed. I watched in wonder as bones moved underneath the skin forming back together in utter silence. The world around seemed to fade for a moment my orbs transfixed on this scene in front of me. The healing… the wisps of color… was this magic? The feeling faded and the world became known again as a throat was cleared.

“Really Toriel? Healing the enemy?” this voice was gruff and immediately the room grew silent. The monsters seemed to bow in respect even Frisk did as well her body almost accepting of this gesture. My eyes landed on a tall clocked figure a crown rested upon his goat like head, the broad chested armor plating dark black underneath blood red and yellow. His eyes the same as Toriel’s the glowing yellow seemed to swallow the red. A dark black beard moved across his features standing out against the otherwise snow white fur. His head tilted to the side, large ram like horns twisted, the sharp points gleamed in the light. He flung his cape back revealing his long arms the clawed fingers moving in a motion making the monsters in the room relax.

“The poor child was hurt. What a pretty child too,” Toriel spoke reaching forward touching my cheek. The look held on her face was enough to totally break every thought I had of her. This kind monster wasn’t what I thought as her claws moved against my cheek, a thin line crossing the fragile skin.

“So what do we do with her my king?” Undyne asked tilting her head looking towards the crowned figure, royalty no doubt.

“Well we can’t kill her now can we, since she is Frisk’s sister. Unless that’s why she fell down in the first place,” red eyes seemed to flash staring at me, no through me. The creepy feeling washed over me as the stare refused to leave my form.

“Raven why did you come looking for me? I want to know? It’s been what a few days since I fell?” Frisk asked now she stood up from the couch blinking brilliant amber eyes at me, a questioning look shown upon her face. 

“Frisk… I… it’s only been two days. I tried looking for you, but you know I couldn’t go to the police. I couldn’t go back to the orphanage. I thought I had lost you,” I shook my head frowning. I bit my lip at the silence did they have to be around? I shouldn’t have to be explaining myself to her with all these others present they had no reason to be around. 

“Oh has it been? And what did you think I was taken? Maybe I just wanted to get away. Besides…,” Frisk moved over towards me grasping hold of the newly healed hand her eyes glowed looking into mine, “All that running and hiding I was sick of it,” she shook her head pulling at my hand getting me to stand, “I was tired of being pushed around by the rules of humanity Raven and the evils they bring. I mean look at you and me and what we went through. We shouldn’t have to suffer like that,” she spoke looking up at me. 

“Frisk I…. what are you talking about? Why didn’t you tell me instead of just running off?” I asked pulling my hand away from her grasp, “And why to here of all places? You heard the rumors and the legends,” I spoke tensing hearing low growls around me. 

“They were wrong,” Frisk’s voice changed her amber eyes flickering, darkening shadows crossing in front of her face as her hair moved across it, “They aren’t the monsters to fear… humans are,” she snapped glaring at me her fists clenched. My entire body shook staring at this once cute and sweet bundle of joy now darkened by malice and hate.

“Banished because of humans’ fear and jealousy. While humanity flourished monsters were forced to change, molded by humanity’s greed and hatred,” Frisk narrowed her eyes, “Our own kind banished an entire nation, an entire people who only wanted to help and what did they do? Sentenced them to permeant exile,” she snapped anger flared within her making me step back a few paces. Never had I seen her this angry, this shaded it made me want to double over and scream. This couldn’t be happening; this wasn’t my sister. I had tried too hard to protect her from such evil in the world, to hide her away from most of the pain humanity inflicted upon us.

“So what you decided to fall down here for fun? If monsters hate humanity so much why are you still here?” my voice hardened, “Why are you with them then? Do you hate humanity too? Do you hate me?” I asked body tensed eyes focused only on her, not moving nor tearing my gaze from hers. 

Frisk smirked moving closer to me her body seemed to flow in slow motion as if she glided over towards me. A low giggle escaped her, “Oh they hated me alright, but I won them over one by one as I learned exactly what they wanted. And I learned what I did as well,” she spoke tilting her head to the side, “I could never hate you because I know deep down you feel the same. After everything you had to do to protect me. You suffered the most and don’t tell me I don’t understand or that I never saw anything because I did,” she growled, “So you can stop pretending to hold up this angel act for me,” she snapped. My entire being was shaken to the core, my head fell forwards staring at the ground.

“So you finally tell me the truth,” I spoke a twisted smile crossed me face though I didn’t lift my eyes to meet her, “Angel act huh? Well at least I know I can play that card when needed,” I relaxed body seeming to let go of a tension lingering within. Lifting my head, I watched my sister step away oh now she was scared, now she could see the person behind the mask.

“Oh? You see that’s a look I never wanted to see you make, at least not looking at me,” I spoke frowning shaking my head, “You finally get to see me sister. After everything… I can let go can’t I hum? Can I hate? Can I hurt? Am I allowed to be me?” I reached touching her cheek letting her rest her skin against my palm. Watching her smile, hearing her snicker before she moved away.

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear,” Frisk smirked, “Now see that’s what you need to feel to be here in the underground,” she stretched sitting back down on the couch.

“Hum…” Alphys spoke circling me her eyes spiraling as they moved up and down my form. I stood still watching her eyes wary but not moving. Yes, did I not trust these monsters and yes I was still scared of them, but I would not allow weakness anymore. If this is what it took to survive I would show who I was, the weakling I portrayed was for my sister. If she didn’t think my mask worked, then it wouldn’t. I watched her walk around me before chuckling shaking her head smirking flashing rather sharp canines but didn’t speak. She walked over to Undyne staying close to the fish women.

“If you knew about the act of mine why hide the fact?” I asked her now ignoring the snickering coming from Alphys. 

“Because I didn’t know if you felt the same as me. Listen Raven we were raised in that place together and saw horrible things but that day we escaped… you told me to run and I didn’t,” Frisk shrugged, “I saw that look in your eyes from the floor length mirror. I watched the blood splatter across your emotionless face, the crazed look enveloped you and totally consumed you. Right then I knew we were more alike than ever. We maybe sisters with a blood connection but that was more than blood. It was hatred and protection,” she nodded her head.

“Oh now I am interested. What was this day?” Sans spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever. His red iris glowed staring directly at me. My fists clenched as anger bubbled within me remembering that day.

“Go ahead and tell the story. I’m too tired too,” Frisk yawned stretching holding her arms out to Toriel who picked her up. 

“Time for a nap my precious child. You have been up all day and night haven’t you. Come now,” Toriel’s voice sing song as she made her way up the stairs. Leaving me alone with the others eyes flickering around the room. We had a king, a scientist, and what looked like warriors surrounded me. I straightened my back eyes narrowing not wanting to speak, how dare she leave me to speak this story. Why did she need a nap? She was fucking fourteen years old? Why was she acting like a spoiled brat? I rolled my eyes slightly this was fucking fantastic.

“Well we are waiting punk,” Undyne spoke her back leaning against the far wall leg propping herself up arms crossed over her chest. Her single eye glowed the bright yellow seemed to hit my form the sharp piranha like teeth reflected the lights above us. Each monster unique in their own right, they didn’t trust me and I didn’t trust them. I took in a breath before sighing softly keeping myself calm, this was a tough story to tell.  


“Few months ago my sister and I lived in an orphanage. Our parents died when Frisk was only two and I was seven at the time. The orphanage was a horrible place it was more along the lines of either you bully your way to the top or you get trampled on and left in the dust. We were unwanted, unloved, and barely cared for. My sister and I easy targets for the owner’s husband, heh…. Boy did he enjoy punishing those who disobeyed. I lifted my shirt off of my shoulder blade reveling underneath a burn mark etched into my skin, the curved tribal like marking pink and raised. I placed my shirt back to normal continuing, “It got to a point I couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to do the same to Frisk,” my fists clenched a hot breath escaped my lungs, “I wasn’t going to let that happened, she was my sister and I would and will protect her with my very life,” I paused letting that fact sink it. I would never allow my sister to suffer, she didn’t deserve that. Letting out a breath continuing, “So I stole his gun and told Frisk to run. I didn’t want her to witness his death and part of me is glad she watched,” I chuckled, “After everything he had done to us it felt good to paint the walls red. To watch that look of pure terror in his eyes as he begged for mercy,” I rolled my eyes, “I looked at him and I couldn’t help but laugh at him graveling for his pathetic life. After we begged for mercy what right did he have to ask for his life? For me to be kind to him. Oh no I pulled that trigger the barrel against his skull and reveled in the sound of the bang it created. The bullet shooting through his cranium, the look of fear etched onto his face,” I smirked shaking my head, “Frisk and I ran after that and have been on the run ever since,” I spoke looking at the others who stared at me. 

“Well looks like we have a sadistic big shot on our hands,” Undyne rolled her eyes pushing herself off of the wall moving over to me. Her hand shot out grasping ahold of my shirt lifting me up to where my feet dangled just out of reach of the floor, “Tell me how it felt to take a human life. How did it feel?” she asked her voice booming even though I was right in front of her.

“Like I held all the power over him. I felt stronger then I have ever before and I would do it again to anyone who harms my sister and her way of life,” I snapped looking at Undyne hoping my warning was clear. I watched her tilt her head back letting out howling laughter setting me down on the floor.

“Oh I like you,” Undyne punched my shoulder the feeling painful as the rather large fist rammed into my skin. I tried not to visibly wince but it certainly was painful, but I was glad to make a good impression even if it meant going along with them to make them feel better. Though I couldn’t help still feel a bit uneasy at the others. Sans watched me not leaving my form, his eyes trailed my body up and down, sizing me up. I turned my attention to Papyrus who sat on the couch arm his skull was tilted as if in thought. The menacing red eyes glowed slightly turning his skull to pay full attention to me his gloved fingers rubbed his scars over his eye absent mindedly. 

“Alright now Frisk is napping we can talk,” Toriel spoke up her voice moving across the room. I hadn’t even noticed her or even heard her movements. Geez that was a bit creepy. She moved towards me eyes searching me as she reached forward holding her hand out towards me. The gesture for me to take the open paw, though her eyes told me this wasn’t to be turned down. Grasping onto her paw she yanked me forward closer to her and a free paw moved across my cheek.

“So Raven tell us about yourself hum,” Toriel’s sing song voice moved through the air the off tuned pattern of speech caused goosebumps to appear on my skin. 

“What…. What do you want to know?” I asked biting my lip watching her smirk. Ok that was truly off setting on her features. 

“How old are you Raven?” I heard Sans speak up his form had moved now sitting on the couch but the predatory look on his face never faded from view. 

“Twenty-one. As I said I am seven years older than Frisk,” I wanted to pull my hand out of her grasp but as of this moment I didn’t want to offset Toriel. The look in her crazed eyes told me to behave, to not make a move. I could hear a low chuckle behind me the way it moved through the room, gaining volume. I knew others were joining in, why?

“What’s funny?” suddenly my arm was let go of and I rubbed the skin letting blood flow back and forth now that I have circulation back. 

“Still such a child,” Toriel smile patting my head. I could hear the sickly sweet voice drip making me want to shudder but then again I found it comforting. True they were monsters but I had never felt so comforted feeling claws run through my hair, feeling them kneed at my scalp. I frowned slightly so did they just see me as a little girl like Frisk? 

“Child? I’m actually an adult by human standards,” I crossed my arms over my chest lifting an eyebrow, “Frisk is actually the teenager or the child,” I shrugged not moving as Toriel stopped removing the claws from my scalp. 

“An adult huh?” I heard Sans speak up his glowing red eye blazing as he stared at me. I heard Papyrus snort he rolled his glowing eyes shoving Sans causing the smaller skeleton to wince. 

“Still a child by monster standards sweet one,” Toriel spoke pulling me close to her body the warmth radiating off of her fur made me relax a bit. A frown crossed my face wanting to argue but clearly I had no room to talk. I wanted to ask how old was old but would that be offensive? I sighed a bit not sure what else they would ask. 

“How did you fall down anyway my child?” Toriel’s voice spoke up once more her claws moving against my scalp a low humming moved through the air. It actually was quite soothing despite the creep aura that radiated throughout the tune.

“I uh…was being chased by a mob,” I frowned shaking my head rolling my eyes face palming.

“A mob huh? What did you do kiddo? You always seem to be causing trouble” Sans chuckled red eye flashing the shit eating grin turning my way. I really did not like that look he gave me, made me want to smack the look of his smug skull. 

Groaning I took in a breath, “Apparently. After running away from the orphanage I was labeled a kidnapper and a murder. An officer of the law,” I put air quotes around the word law my words twisting as if that word was poisonous, leaving a foul taste in my mouth, “Saw me and must have recognized my face from the pictures in the paper. So they chased me up the mountain and I guess the other part was my fault I didn’t notice the hole and well I fell. Which leads me to being here right at this very moment,” I shrugged slightly. Didn’t really seem like a big deal actually now that I thought about it. I was probably safer down here then I was on the surface at least now I didn’t have to worry about being arrested. I didn’t mention my dream or the shadow demon that told me where Frisk was it didn’t seem like it was useful information at the moment.

“You sure know how to piss people off,” Undyne smirked shaking her head moving against the dinosaur looking creature who was still eyeing me. Her spiral eyes never leaving my form. It was like she was studying me trying to see into me. A shudder moved through me as shaky breath left my lungs trying to keep my cool. 

“I guess I do,” I shrugged, “Doesn’t matter if I do they don’t deserve my kindness,” I shook my head ruffling my hair. The long raven black color flowed down my shoulder and back framing my face. Eyes seemed to dance up and down my form and I groaned slightly, “Am I being interrogated here or something?” I asked frowning, “Because if you have questions I will do my best to answer them,” I kept my voice low though making sure it was strong I wouldn’t allow myself to stutter. Watching the monsters around me shift keeping on alert not wanting to be ambushed by them. 

“What is the human world like? Your sister didn’t paint us a good picture of it,” the dinosaur spoke from where she was standing. She pushed her glasses up on her muzzle the spiraling eyes still creeped me the fuck out. I shook my head slightly letting out a breath gathering my thoughts of all that I had seen in my short (apparently) twenty-one years alive. 

“The human world? Its despicable,” I shook my head letting out a heated breath, “War, greed, and hatred run ramped above. No one cares for each other its always me, myself and I apparently. Those too weak are trampled to the ground. More and more people every day fall victim to poverty and sickness. The government gives no fucks to those who are suffering,’ my fists clenched, “The human race has everything they need to live and yet it is not enough, no its never enough. Slowly killing the planet we call home, destroying nature, poisoning the planet for our own personal gains it makes me sick. I find it pathetic that the human race is call superior when in all honesty we are the least grateful for what we have, what was have been given,” I shook my head looking at the others for the room had grown silent. I narrowed my eyes shaking my head looking away only for a reptilian hand to grasp underneath my chin forcing my face to look at the glowing of a single red eye. Red hair falling across her face as she smirked flashing almost fang like teeth.

“Tell us how you really feel,” Undyne spoke her voice hinged on a command the feeling of hatred flowing through me gritting my teeth trying to get out of her grasp, but her hand was like a vice, “Speak up,” now it was a command the voice hissing shouting at my face, ringing in my ears. 

“I hate them. I hate them all,” I shouted back letting my hatred go the darkness blazing in my eyes as I clenched my fists, “I wish for them to burn for what they are doing. I want them to pay and governments to fall. For them to realize their mistakes and suffer for all that has been done and for all the suffering my sister and I have gone through,” I smirked a wicked glint in my eyes. Undyne smirked letting go of my face standing straight up towering over me. 

“Looks like we want the same thing brat,” Undyne spoke grinning moving to lean up against the wall once again. 

“I think we have a new ally,” Sans spoke up though his facial expression was that of him being bored. 

“Tell us child. All about the world…. What are we up against?” this time Asgore spoke moving forward towards me. Oh boy this seemed like the start of an interesting give and take relationship.

I stared at him nodding, “Where do I begin.”


End file.
